


Изнанка

by Kaldmeer



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark, Drama, M/M, OOC, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaldmeer/pseuds/Kaldmeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неужели всё, что произошло с Вейлоном, было лишь ночным кошмаром?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изнанка

«Сны. Эти маленькие ломтики смерти. Как же я их ненавижу…»  
Эдгар Аллан По

Вейлон хватался руками за плечи Глускина, сминая в пальцах грязную, потрепанную ткань его некогда белой рубашки. Он задыхался от боли, от букета ужасных ароматов, состоящего из запахов желчи, мочи, пота и испражнений. Его непременно бы вырвало, если бы в его желудке уже несколько дней не было пусто, как в пересохшем от жары колодце.  
— Ты не достойна носить моих детей, — шипел Эдди, и его глаза сверкали красным цветом еще ярче, чем прежде.  
Парк обессилено цеплялся за безумного убийцу, чувствуя, как бешено стучит кровь в висках. На тонкой шее и запястьях его виднелись жуткого вида кровоподтёки, а по подбородку стекала кровь: во рту явно недоставало нескольких зубов. Рана на ноге горела, словно огнём, и от неё уже тянуло пока еще слабым запахом гнилого мяса.  
Но боль, которую он испытывал, вынужденно опираясь на больную ногу почти всем весом, была ничем в сравнении с тем, что ему ещё предстояло испытать.  
Глускин, всем телом прижимая измученного Парка к грязной стене лечебницы и держа в бледных пальцах заточку, замахнулся. В следующий миг холодное зазубренное лезвие без труда вошло в тело программиста, словно в масло, разрывая на своём пути и одежду, и плоть.  
Из груди Вейлона вырвался хриплый, леденящий душу вопль, наполненный болью и страхом перед смертью. Глаза выкатились из орбит, и по щекам градом покатились слёзы. На мгновение его организм сковал шок, боль отступила, но со следующим ударом заточки, нанесённым в беззащитный живот, она вернулась — резко и беспощадно.  
Вейлон вопил, надрывая горло, вопил и не мог остановиться. Лишь когда с новым ударом силы оставили его, а глаза начала застилать тьма, он замолк, подавившись собственной кровью, вытекающей из его раскрытого в уже беззвучном вопле рта.  
А ведь в книгах всё так просто. Там герой, получив в живот «хорошую» дозу свинца, умирает с мыслями о близких ему людях, о тех, с кем уже никогда не сможет повидаться. И ему, кажется, совершенно наплевать на то, что внутри у него теперь – настоящий фарш из ливера и костей. Душераздирающая сцена, и читатель невольно может представить себя на его месте, подумать, что всё так и есть. Однако в жизни всё куда дерьмовей.  
Он не думал о Лизе, о детях. Больше нет. Но о себе – ещё как. Только сейчас, в смертельных объятиях врага, Вейлон осознал всю сладость жизни, её великую ценность. Он понял, что не хочет потерять её в этом отвратительном, богом забытом месте. Однако было уже слишком поздно что-либо предпринимать.  
Добегался, Вейлон. Пришёл твой час, и скоро ты превратишься в гниющий кусок мяса, обтянутый исполосованной кожей. Может, тебя сожрёт ещё какой-нибудь безумец-каннибал вроде Манеры, хотя, кажется, все они тут любят свеженькое - брыкающееся, кричащее и борющееся с неизбежностью. При любом раскладе твоё тело никогда не найдут, а если и найдут – вряд ли опознают.  
Такова была истина, от которой ему было невозможно скрыться. Может, не находись он во власти всепоглощающей боли, он понял бы это. Но судьба, в которую он никогда не верил, привыкла распоряжаться иначе. Лицемерная сука со скверным чувством юмора...  
Ещё через мгновение Вейлону стало наплевать: он просто хотел, чтобы боль, которая до краёв наполняла его, словно пустую бронзовую чашу, наконец оставила его.  
Глускин, отпустив Вейлона, сделал шаг назад, и программист мешком упал на пол, заливая пол кровью, которая упругими толчками вырывалась из глубокой раны на животе. Он скорчился на полу, прижимая к животу едва двигающиеся руки в тщетной попытке остановить кровь.  
Он не видел ничего, кроме темноты. Он тонул в ней, шёл к самому дну…  
И в тот самый миг, когда его дыхание почти исчезло, он почувствовал новую боль, пусть и не такую сильную, но всё же достаточно ощутимую. Это был удар холодной ладони по щеке. Мгновение спустя он услышал глухой вскрик над самым ухом:  
— Вейлон!  
Вейлон, словно по команде, открыл глаза, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Он лежал на полу, всё так же с силой прижимая руки к животу. Почему… почему он всё ещё жив?  
Но никакой раны не было. Ровным счётом, как и боли. Только неприятно покалывала левая щека.  
Программист часто дышал, дрожь прокатывалась по его телу. В следующее мгновение он почувствовал, что кто-то трясёт его за плечо. Подняв глаза, он, вскочив, бросился было в сторону, но запнулся и вновь свалился на пол.  
Перед ним стоял Эдди Глускин. Не окровавленный, с совершенно обычными, тёмно-голубыми глазами, в которых светилась растерянность и… испуг?

***

 

Эдди расширенными глазами смотрел на полулежавшего Вейлона, вид у которого был, словно у припадочного.  
— Что с тобой? — Глускин сделал два шага вперед и хотел было склониться над Парком, но тот, испуганно сверкнув глазами, истошно завопил, надрывая горло:  
— Не тронь меня! — Он вскочил на ноги, немного отскочил в сторону и лихорадочно принялся озираться по сторонам в поисках спасения.  
Глускин от неожиданности сделал шаг назад. Никогда еще Вейлон не поднимал на него голос. Но, оправившись от неожиданности, он вновь сделал уже неуверенный шаг по направлению к Парку. Тот попятился, не сводя с него своего затравленного взгляда. Отступал назад он до тех пор, пока не соприкоснулся спиной с поверхностью стены. Вид его внушал опасения: пот мелкими градинами катился по лбу, глаза закатывались, он даже начал заикаться.  
— Не п-подходи ко мне, ты, безумный садист! — крикнул он, вжимаясь в стену.  
Глускин вздрогнул, словно от удара. Его глаза удивленно распахнулись. Садист?.. Никогда в жизни он никому не причинял боли! Никому, а тем более Вейлону! С чего, чёрт возьми, такие объявления?  
— Милый… — неуверенно позвал он. — Что с тобой?.. В чем дело? Это ведь я.  
Вейлону потребовалось ровно несколько минут на то, чтобы осознать, что же всё-таки происходит.  
После этого его ноги подкосились, и он, всё так же прижимаясь мокрой от пота спиной к стене, обессилено съехал по ней на пол. Взгляд его оторопело бегал по комнате, цепляясь за давно знакомые ему вещи. В конце концов, остановился он им и на Глускине.  
— Боже… — только и смог выдавить компьютерщик. Он прикрыл рот ладонью и уставился пустыми глазами уже куда-то в глубину комнаты.  
Эдди осторожно сел рядом, тревожно вглядываясь в него.  
— Прости, это… всего лишь сон… — прошептал Вейлон еле слышно, не глядя на него.  
— Что случилось, дорогой? — поняв, что Вейлон более-менее пришёл в себя, Глускин вернулся к привычному для него обращению. Но после этого вопроса Парк вновь судорожно задышал. С выражением первобытного страха на лице он беззвучно зашептал что-то, и лишь умение Глускина читать по губам помогло ему:  
— Мы будем такими красивыми, моя дорогая! — вновь и вновь повторял Вейлон, чуть покачивая головой. Кошмар явно не хотел выпускать его из своих когтистых лап, хотя Парк действительно очень пытался вырваться, но пока все попытки заканчивались крахом.  
Когда он повторил эту фразу в пятый или даже шестой раз, Глускин крепко стиснул рукой его плечо. Должно быть, излишне крепко, потому что Парк сморщился и дёрнулся, как от боли. Однако это помогло – шептать странную фразу он перестал.  
— У тебя кровь из носа идёт. Дай-ка… — Эдди, бережно ухватив всё еще не пришедшего в себя Парка за затылок, притянул его голову к себе (тот при этом весьма ощутимо дёрнулся, словно хотел отстраниться), одновременно небрежно стирая рукавом белой рубашки кровь с его лица. — Так-то лучше, — улыбнулся он, после чего поднялся на ноги и протянул ему ладонь. — Давай.  
Парк не схватился за протянутую руку. Лишь посмотрел на неё, как волки смотрят на обнаруженный ими в траве капкан. Опираясь на стену, он с трудом поднялся сам и поплёлся к стоявшему у противоположной стены дивану. Упав на него, словно мешок, он закрыл глаза и застонал, продолжая мелко-мелко дрожать.  
— Где-нибудь болит? Может, вызвать врача? — Эдди был очень обеспокоен его состоянием, никогда он еще не видел его таким.  
— Нет… не нужно, — медленно, по слогам выдохнул Вейлон, всё так же не открывая глаз. — Это пройдёт, просто дай мне немного времени…  
Эдди недоверчиво покачал головой и сел рядом.  
— Ты из-за своих компьютеров уже и сознание теряешь, а потом всякие гадости во сне видишь! — сердито воскликнул Эдди, осторожно прикасаясь ладонью к его лбу на проверку повышенной температуры. И стоило только ему коснуться Вейлона, как того словно электрический разряд прошиб. Глаза Эдди потемнели, но он, как ни в чём не бывало, произнёс: — Ты слишком много работаешь. Так нельзя, понимаешь? — Он сделал паузу, словно давая Вейлону время всё осмыслить, но пару мгновений спустя продолжил: — Ты можешь рассказать мне всё, ты ведь знаешь.  
И это действительно было так. Эдди подталкивал Парка к рассказу не из вежливости или какого-то дурацкого принципа, а просто потому, что действительно хотел выслушать. Он был готов в любую секунду протянуть любимому руку помощи.  
— Эти сны… они преследуют меня уже очень давно. Почти год. Но всё начиналось почти безобидно – так, рядовые кошмары, да и только. А ещё… это странное чувство дежавю. Потом всё стало намного хуже, — именно так Вейлон, поколебавшись, начал свой ужасный рассказ. Во всех подробностях он описывал свои отвратительные сны, которые терзали его так долго, что он уже и не помнил, каково это – нормальный, крепкий сон. Но те сны были терпимыми, и Вейлон даже не видел смысла задумываться об их причинах и возможных последствиях всего этого: мало ли, от пренебрежения отдыхом и не такое бывает. Раз за разом он просыпался в холодном поту, но тут же пытался выкинуть странный и одновременно страшный сон из головы. До поры до времени у него это получалось. Но последний сон вышиб его из колеи.  
Помнил он его, как выяснилось, словно что-то реально произошедшее – ведь не зря же был в таком смятении, когда наконец очнулся. Он не мог поверить, что всё это действительно было всего лишь сном.  
Под финал рассказа Глускин понял, что, попросив Вейлона рассказать о кошмарах, он устроил ему настоящую пытку, а не возможность выговориться, "облегчить душу". Голос Парка постоянно срывался, часто он начинал заикаться. Его то пробирала дрожь, то одолевала слабость, или его глаза испуганно распахивались, словно он вновь переживал события минувшего сна. Всё это время он постоянно находился в напряжении, словно до сих пор не мог осознать, что теперь-то всё хорошо, и он в безопасности. Дома, рядом с Эдди, который, конечно, никогда не причинит ему вреда.  
— Хватит, — в конце концов сказал Глускин, прервав самую кровавую сцену рассказа. Сцену, где он собственноручно убивал Парка. Тот вздрогнул и поднял голову. Две пары голубых глаз встретились. — Не нужно. Не мучай себя.  
Откровенно говоря, просто и самому Глускину было неприятно слышать такие слова о себе. Когда Вейлон, запинаясь, стал рассказывать, как Эдди вонзал нож в его живот, он попросту не вытерпел - не смог дослушать. Разве мог он так жестоко поступить с человеком, которого любил, коим и являлся Вейлон Парк? Нет, разумеется, нет! Поэтому он даже слышать о таком не хотел. Слишком противна и безумна была сама мысль.  
— Почему ты не рассказал мне об этом?  
— Это всего лишь сны. Какая разница, плохие они или хорошие? Ты ведь о своих всем подряд, я полагаю, не рассказываешь, стало быть, зачем мне?..  
— Для тебя разница в хороших и плохих снах явно очевидна – взгляни на себя! — перебил его Эдди. — У тебя такой вид, словно тебя пытали!  
Но сердиться на Вейлона он не мог. У него это никогда не получалось. Не то, чтобы причин было так уж много, но то ли виноватые голубые глаза Вейлона препятствовали ссорам, то ли покладистый характер Эдди – в любом случае, жили они всегда душа в душу, никогда друг на друга не обижаясь и почти не ссорясь.  
— Я не врач, но мой диагноз таков: тебе просто нужно больше отдыхать, Вейлон. Ты совсем себя загонял. — То, как Вейлон вёл себя, конечно, не было похоже на простое переутомление, но Эдди паника была совсем не свойственна. Да, он тревожился, но чтобы паниковать – нет.  
А зря.  
Он потёр кончиками пальцев виски.  
— Пойдем, я доведу тебя до постели, а потом заварю чай.

***

 

Вейлон лежал в широкой, прохладной постели и бессмысленно смотрел в потолок. Рядом с ним спал Эдди. Перевернувшись на бок, Парк вгляделся в лежащего перед ним человека. Никакого безумия тот не источал, да и, по сути, не должен был, ведь Эдди – настоящий Эдди - был невозможно добр, отзывчив и в какой-то степени даже весел. Но программист всё еще не мог отделаться от неосознанного чувства липкого страха, которое возникало у него в груди каждый раз, когда он бросал взгляд на Глускина. Он знал, что живёт с этим человеком уже несколько лет. Он даже… даже чувствовал, что любит его, и ничуть не сомневался во взаимности. Так откуда же взялся страх и недоверие, которое Вейлон весь вечер старательно прятал?! Почему он даже теперь не может подавить нервную дрожь, когда смотрит на него? Что спровоцировало тот отвратительный сон? Почему именно Глускин – Глускин, который всем сердцем любил Вейлона, - в его кошмаре выступил в роли безумного маньяка-поклонника?  
Вопросов было так много, а ответов не было совсем. Вейлону ничего не оставалось, кроме как беспомощно закусывать собственные губы.  
С вычислительной техникой было куда проще. Он прописывал команду, машина ему отвечала. Наверное, именно это притягивало его в программировании. Но почему у людей всё всегда не так?.. Почему ответы никогда не лежат у самой поверхности, и чтобы докопаться до них, нужно до костей стирать себе руки в попытках разгрести этот цемент из ложных суждений и предпосылок?  
Когда Эдди во сне чуть придвинулся ближе, Вейлон ничего не смог с собой поделать и сполз почти на самый край кровати, боясь даже вздохнуть. Противиться тёмному, всепоглощающему чувству страха было выше его сил. Он не мог бороться с этим. Сон был настолько живым и настолько отвратительным, что Вейлон без остановки дрожал от страха даже наяву.  
Почему он всё помнил? Парк молил о забвении, но перед глазами у него снова и снова вставали картины из сна.  
Чёртова лечебница, название которой было единственной вещью, чего он никак не мог вспомнить по каким-то причинам. Нож, который входил в его тело снова и снова. Кровь, заливающая грязный вонючий пол и вместе с тем отвратительно булькающая прямо в горле. И красные, невозможно красные глаза Эдди Глускина, заносящего руку для очередного удара.  
Парк чувствовал, что надвигается что-то действительно ужасное, хотя пока и не осознавал этого в полной мере.  
Впрочем, осознать это ему уже вряд ли удастся.  
***

Глускин с самого детства спал очень чутко и просыпался буквально от любого шороха. Иногда это доставляло ему массу неудобств, но он никогда не жаловался. После пробуждений засыпал он достаточно быстро, поэтому к такой своей особенности привыкать долго не пришлось. Да и выбора у него, кратко говоря, не было.  
Вот и сейчас, когда Вейлон испуганно вскрикнул во сне, Глускин моментально подскочил на постели. Сон в один миг слетел с него, а мозг заработал с ужасающей скоростью. В свете последних событий страшное волнение охватило Эдди. Он зажёг стоящий у кровати ночник и вгляделся в лицо Парка.  
«Неужели снова кошмар?» — подумал он.  
Через мгновение сомневаться в этом не приходилось: Вейлон напрягся, его рот открылся в беззвучном крике. Он заметался по постели, сминая в руках простыню.  
Эдди, оценив ситуацию, склонился над ним, прижимая к кровати.  
— Вейлон, — осторожно позвал он. Это не помогло, поэтому он легко потряс его за плечи и уже громче произнёс: — Вейлон, проснись!  
Как только глаза Парка открылись, из груди его вырвался такой крик, какой Глускину не приходилось слышать даже в самых страшных фильмах ужасов. Поборов своё желание немедленно отшатнуться, Глускин еще больше склонился над Вейлоном и настойчиво проговорил:  
— Это был сон. Только сон, милый. Ты в безопасности.  
Вейлон обезумевшими, полными страха глазами посмотрел на него. Он дёрнул руками, пригвожденными Глускиным к кровати, и заметался под ним, явно норовя сбросить с себя; забил ногами по кровати. Но силы явно не были равны, поэтому всего после минуты сопротивления Вейлон затих, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Но теперь он испуганно зажмурил глаза, словно только и ждал, когда ужасный Эдди начнёт калечить его первым попавшимся под руку острым предметом.  
— Вейлон, что бы ты ни увидел, пойми: это был сон. Неправда, вымысел! Это всё только в твоей голове. Этого не было на самом деле и никогда не будет. Успокойся.  
— Нет! — вновь заметался Вейлон, теперь уже до крови кусая свои губы и обводя безумным взглядом комнату, залитую тусклым светом ночника. Но Глускин не отпускал, лишь терпеливо продолжал уговаривать. Однако Вейлон, очевидно, никак не хотел принимать реальность, поэтому продолжал метаться, словно безумный. Но, в конце концов, настойчивый и одновременно ласковый голос возымели своё действие: дыхание Парка почти выровнялось, взгляд немного прояснился. Глускин попытался подавить тревогу: ведь всё это походило на какие-то… приступы. Но приступы чего? Не может ведь какой-то дурацкий кошмар так повлиять на обычно спокойного и хладнокровного человека?! Что же происходило в голове у Парка?  
— Тише, тише, — терпеливо уговаривал Эдди, поглаживая его по запястьям, но всё еще не отпуская его.  
— Т-ты… выдрал мне зубы! — истерично взвыл Вейлон, снова дёрнув руками. — Кастрировал меня, чёрт возьми! И ты говоришь мне УСПОКОИТЬСЯ?! Слезь с меня!  
Вновь возникла недолгая борьба, которая так ни к чему и не привела. Парк снова задыхался, бешено вращая глазами.  
— Ты… ты… всех этих людей… всех этих людей… чёрт…  
— Не я, Вейлон. Я - здесь. Сейчас. Но меня не было в твоём сне. Не я убивал кого-то. Не я резал тебя. Я бы никогда не причинил тебе боль. Никогда, слышишь меня? НИКОГДА! — последнее слово он громко рявкнул в лицо Вейлону, который от этого ещё сильнее вжался кровать, затихнув окончательно. Это и послужило для Эдди сигналом. Он отпустил руки Парка и слез с него.  
— Я скорее умру, чем заставлю тебя страдать, — глухо пробормотал он пару мгновений спустя.  
Вейлон долго молчал. Глускин чувствовал, что тому до безумия страшно, но не смел даже притронуться к нему – ведь он прекрасно понимал, что сам был причиной этого страха, пусть и в весьма извращенном и обезображенном представлении. От этого сердце его неприятно щемило.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько живы были два этих сна... — наконец заговорил Вейлон, затрясшись в беззвучных рыданиях. Слова давались ему, очевидно, с неимоверным трудом, и говорил он, лишь делая над собой титанические усилия. — Я понимаю, что ты и за всю жизнь не сделал ничего дурного, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать! — Из его груди вырвался какой-то звук, напоминающий скулёж и вой одновременно. — В первые мгновения после пробуждения мне все ещё кажется, что я корчусь в агонии, что моя кровь всё еще хлещет из ран, словно из брандспойта… Меня преследует запах гнилой плоти… Боже, а боль! Какой только идиот сказал, что во сне боль не чувствуется? Да я даже сейчас её чувствую, чёрт побери… И ты… ты – самый ужасный довесок ко всему этому кошмару! Кромсал меня ножом, словно тряпичную куклу, словно…  
— Вот как? — Слова Вейлона жалили, словно осы. И самым обидным было то, что он обвинял Эдди в том, чего тот не совершал и совершить никогда бы не смог! — Что ж, отлично! Я очень рад, что мы наконец выяснили, какого ты мнения обо мне!  
Вскочив с постели, он хотел было выйти из комнаты, но Вейлон неловко и боязливо поймал его за запястье.  
— Эдди...  
— Что? — процедил Глускин, не поворачиваясь к Парку. Он чувствовал, как тяжело дался Вейлону этот жест. Конечно, чувствовать подобную реакцию на себя было очень неприятно, что не могло не расстроить его еще больше.  
— Прости… Не оставляй меня, пожалуйста… — Он словно выдавливал из себя слова. Его рука дрогнула и опустилась, давая свободу Эдди. Страх остаться в полном одиночестве на некоторое время всё-таки поборол страх, рождённый ночным кошмаром. Эдди, вместо того, чтобы уйти, как и задумал, просто сел на край кровати, накрыв своей ладонью подрагивающую руку программиста. Но тот, казалось, едва сдержался, чтобы не отшатнуться.  
— Никогда и ни за что, Вейлон. Всё будет хорошо. — Кажется, он пытался уверить в этом скорее самого себя.

***

 

Но хорошо не было. Ни на следующую ночь, ни за ту, которая последовала за нею, и даже на третью. Становилось только хуже, причем намного.  
Кошмары Вейлона усиливались в геометрической прогрессии. Они становились всё более реальными, более кровавыми и пугающими, и с каждым разом Парку всё тяжелее было понять, что сон закончился, и сейчас он – в безопасности. Его реальность разделилась на две части. В одной был кошмарный, отвратительный мир, созданный его сознанием, в другой – мир, наполненный лишь обыденностью и искренней заботой Глускина, где не было никаких убийств, безумных пациентов и жестоких докторов... Однако он не был уже уверен в том, какая из двух реальностей - настоящая. Может, вторая была лишь его личным предсмертным бредом?.. Этот вопрос он задавал себе каждый раз после пробуждения. Но ответов всё так же не было и, кажется, даже не предвиделось.  
Ночные вопли его становились всё громче. Бывало и так, что он просыпался, но продолжал вопить, словно Безумный Глускин, весь залитый кровью, продолжал калечить и уродовать его тело.  
Каждый раз, когда Вейлон засыпал, Настоящий Глускин надеялся, что всё придёт в норму. Но вновь и вновь, засыпая, спустя несколько часов Вейлон начинал конвульсивно дёргаться, мечась по постели, руками и ногами запутываясь в одеяле так, что потом ему с трудом удавалось из него выбраться.  
Теперь он не подпускал Эдди к себе даже близко. Тот не мог этого не заметить. Вейлон, конечно, каждый раз придумывал отговорки вроде «я хочу прогуляться», но Глускин видел, что тот просто неосознанно боится его, а потому избегает, не желая находиться рядом.  
Вейлон отощал, под его глазами появились угрожающего вида темные круги, которые, если бы не ужасно болезненный вид, могли бы сделать его похожим на панду. Он почти не спал, ведь каждое погружение даже в лёгкую дремоту обязательно заканчивалось кошмаром и незамедлительным пробуждением.  
Глускину тоже пришлось несладко: от постоянных тревог он не мог ни спать, ни работать нормально.  
На шестой день Эдди решил поговорить с Вейлоном насчёт всего этого. Он знал, что будет тяжело – как ему, так и самому Парку, — но другого выхода он пока что не видел.  
— Вейлон, — осторожно позвал Глускин, опуская чашку с кофе на стол перед собой. Тот ожидаемо напрягся, услышав его голос. Он словно понимал, о чём сейчас пойдет речь, и всем своим видом давал понять, что это – не лучшая затея. Однако он молчал, ничего не отвечая: это было уже почти привычной его тактикой. Игнорирование, как способ избежать контакта. Не дождавшись ответа, Эдди всё-таки решил продолжить. — Нам нужно разобраться с этим. Вместе, Вейлон. Ты не один, я всегда рядом. Если ты захочешь что-то рассказать – я всегда открыт. Я понимаю, что тебе сейчас очень и очень тяжело, но я никогда не осужу тебя, не упрекну и не…  
— Господи, да что ты хочешь от меня услышать? — хрипло бросил Вейлон, даже не взглянув на него.  
— Ты… не принимаешь никаких препаратов?  
Вейлон поперхнулся чаем и, наконец, посмотрел на него округлившимися глазами, которые от недостатка сна приобрели какой-то красноватый оттенок. Но вскоре удивление сменилось яростью: он мгновенно стал похож на ощетинившегося кота, выгнувшего спину и распушившего хвост. За последние несколько дней характер его стал действительно отвратительным. Он постоянно огрызался, ворчал и закатывал истерики едва ли не на пустом месте.  
— То есть, кратко говоря, ты спрашиваешь, не наркоман ли я?!  
— Нет, Боже! Конечно, нет! — Только теперь понял Глускин всю неосторожность своих слов.  
— Тогда какие к чёрту препараты? — прошипел Вейлон, снова начиная дрожать: но, кажется, в этот раз уже от сдерживаемой ярости.  
— Я говорил о, может быть, снотворных, антидепрессантах… Или каких-то иных препаратах, которые в рекламе обещают, например, улучшение кровообращения и повышение умственной активности, а на самом деле приводят лишь к нервным срывам, обморокам и ночным кошмарам! — Последнюю фразу он особо подчеркнул голосом.  
— Отстань, не принимаю я ничего!  
— Я прекрасно помню, как ты ночами сидел за компьютером, составляя свои долбанные программки и…  
— Составлять долбанные программки – моя долбанная работа!  
— Я знаю, знаю, — терпеливо сказал Эдди, всё еще стараясь оставаться спокойным. — Но работал ты, бывало, всю ночь. И я подумал, что, быть может, ты принимаешь что-то для… поддержания бодрости. Что-то, несущее схожий с кофеином эффект.  
— Я ничего не принимаю и не принимал, — чётко, по слогам выговорил Вейлон, в конце этой фразы так сжав зубы, что на его скулах выступили желваки. — Я до всех этих кошмаров даже кофе не пил, и ты прекрасно об этом знаешь!  
Глускин кивнул. Ему очень хотелось верить.  
— Мы можем обратиться к врачу, — сказал он после нескольких минут томительного молчания, глядя на Вейлона сочувственно и с жалостью, однако тот отвечал ему лишь непонятной злобой во взгляде. — К кому-то, кто разбирается во снах. В кошмарах. Деньги – не проблема, ты знаешь. Для меня нет ничего важнее твоего здоровья.  
— Хочешь отдать меня в психушку? Чтобы меня там привязали вёревками к кровати и насильно запихивали в пасть таблетки? После пары чёртовых снов ты таким образом решил меня наказать?! — Парк яростно сощурил глаза. За прошедшие дни он стал таким взвинченным истериком, что Эдди боялся в его присутствии произносить некоторые даже самые безобидные фразы, вроде «Не хочешь прогуляться?» или «Я заварю чаю». Потому что под давлением собственных страхов Вейлон бесился так, как, кажется, не бесился и за все свои двадцать девять лет.  
— Нет, мой дорогой, — терпеливо ответил Эдди. Он, разумеется, ожидал каких-то подобных слов. И он был готов к упорному сопротивлению в этом разговоре. — Тебе просто нужна помощь, совет сведущего в этом деле человека.  
— Тогда не смей даже думать об этом! Что угодно, но только не врачи, лечебницы. Ты же сам сказал, что это только сны! — на одном дыхании выкрикнул Парк, всплеснув руками и стараясь казаться уверенным. Но движения вышли у него какими-то резкими, рваными, да и голос постоянно срывался, становясь то выше, то ниже.  
— Но почему? Как ты планируешь с этим справиться? Посмотри на себя в зеркало и послушай свои слова со стороны, а потом скажи, действительно ли тебе не нужна никакая помощь!  
— Пожалуйста, просто… — Вейлон замолчал, подбирая слова, после, видимо, не найдя их, судорожно сжал руки в кулаки. — Поверь мне, Эдди. Прошу. Это ведь не так много!  
— Я просто беспокоюсь за тебя, дорогой…  
— Я справлюсь с этим сам. Без помощи врачей! — Казалось, он еле удержался, чтобы не добавить: «И без твоей – тоже!»  
— Вейлон, милый, но так не может продолжаться вечно! — Глускин положил ладонь на руку Парка, но тот выдернул свою, прижав к себе. — Мы найдем самого лучшего специалиста, тебе станет легче, вот увидишь, кошмары прекратятся!  
После этих слов, казалось, Парка начал бить озноб.  
— Если ты действительно хочешь так поступить со мной, — вскакивая из-за стола, процедил Вейлон, — то уж лучше убирайся от меня к чёртовой матери!  
После этих слов повисла такая тишина, что стало слышно, как далеко-далеко, у реки, сигналит паром. Глускин сидел, как громом поражённый, во все глаза уставившись на программиста.  
Его Вейлон ни за что бы такого не сказал.  
— Никуда я не уйду, — в конце концов, выдавил он.  
— Значит, тогда я сам уйду! — вскочив из-за стола, Вейлон направился к выходу из кухни, но Глускин довольно грубо схватил его за руку.  
— Пусти меня! — тотчас "взбрыкнул" Парк, силясь выдернуть руку из стальной хватки Глускина.  
— Сначала успокойся! — приказал тот.  
— Мне больно, отпусти меня! — Кровь прилила к лицу Парка, он побагровел, силясь освободить руку, но ничего не выходило: Глускин держал не хуже тисков. Вейлон бился и бился, но без толку. Однако даже в такой ситуации физическую силу ему не позволяли применить оставшиеся частички здравого рассудка. — Убери от меня свои чёртовы лапы, больной ублюдок! — заорал, под конец сорвавшись на визг, Вейлон. Его прекрасные голубые глаза злобно сощурились, а светлая чёлка растрепалась, придя в полнейший беспорядок. — Я сдерживаю себя лишь ценой неимоверных усилий. Я даже не могу видеть тебя, мне противно находиться с тобой в одной комнате, а ты смеешь прикасаться ко мне!  
Это помогло: хватка Глускина ослабла от потрясения, и программист смог, наконец, выдернуть руку и выскочить из кухни. Глускин хотел было броситься следом, но, увидев, что Вейлон всего лишь направился в спальню, остался на месте.  
Ему пора было отправляться на работу, но как он мог уйти, оставив Вейлона в подобном состоянии? Нужно было хотя бы убедиться, что тот не натворит глупостей. Вздохнув, Эдди поплелся в сторону спальни. Войдя туда, он застал Парка сидящим на полу. Осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть, Эдди опустился рядом на колени.  
— Оставь меня в покое, пожалуйста, — сипло пробормотал Парк, обнимая руками колени. — Я уже всё сказал и решения своего не поменяю.  
— Я не из-за этого пришел.  
— И выяснять отношения я тоже не намерен.  
— Просто… — тихо начал Эдди и вдруг заключил Вейлона в кольцо рук. Прижав его к себе, он запустил пальцы в его светлые волосы и судорожно вздохнул. Он сделал это не ради Вейлона, ведь тому уже, кажется, стало наплевать на их прежнюю близость. Он сделал это ради себя. Он скучал по прежним отношениям и грубоватым, но чувственным и обжигающим поцелуям, скучал по старому Вейлону. Тот замер в его объятиях, словно каменный – кажется, даже перестал дышать. А Глускин, прикрыв глаза, вдохнул его запах - такой тёплый, родной. Он вечность мог бы просидеть так на полу, обнимая Парка. И в эту минуту, прижимая к себе совершенно потерянного в кошмарах любимого, он понял невероятно чётко: он обязан разобраться с этим. Вернуть прежнего Вейлона – такова была его задача. Ведь не может всё закончиться… так? Не может же всё покатиться к чертям из-за каких-то дурацких кошмаров!  
— Мы справимся, Вейлон. Главное, не наделай глупостей, пожалуйста. — Эдди ухватившись руками за подбородок Парка и чуть повернув его лицо к себе, мягко поцеловал в губы.  
Вышло слишком горько. Вейлон не ответил на поцелуй. Да Глускин, в общем-то, на это и не надеялся, нет.  
— Ты закончил? — холодно поинтересовался Вейлон миг спустя, совершенно отрешенно глядя куда-то в сторону.  
— Да, — со вздохом проронил Эдди, отпуская Парка.  
Парк так и остался сидеть, глядя в никуда. Но вдруг, не поворачивая головы, сказал:  
— Я так устал… Ноги словно ватные, глаза болят. А в голове… в голове словно пчелиный рой поселился. И как бы я не тряс ею, выгнать их не получается. — Это была самая длинная реплика Вейлона за последние три дня. Конечно, если не считать ту, на кухне…  
— Тебе просто нужно выспаться, — ответил, отгоняя неприятные мысли, Эдди.  
— Выспаться? — повторил за ним Вейлон, скривив губы в очень неприятной усмешке. Эдди и не подозревал, что лицо программиста способно на такие гримасы. — Сон для меня теперь – настоящая поездка в Ад, выбираться из которого с каждым разом становится всё труднее и труднее. Но ты прав. Я ужасно хочу спать. Но, — он в отчаянии сжал руки в кулаки, — я не могу. Я не хочу снова испытывать это. Не хочу…  
Эдди поднялся с пола. Вейлон был взрослым мужчиной, который, даже в таком состоянии, вполне мог самостоятельно принять решение.  
— Поступай так, как считаешь нужным, — просто ответил он.  
— Можно подумать, когда-то было иначе, — буркнул Парк, и Эдди с легкостью уловил в этом ворчании прежнего Вейлона - упрямого и своенравного. Это заставило Эдди улыбнуться. Может быть, ещё не всё потеряно?  
С такими мыслями он, покинув спальню, отправился на работу.  
Он еще не знал, что следующее кошмарное пробуждение Вейлона застать ему не удастся.

***

 

Сосредоточиться на работе у Глускина никак не получалось. Он беспокойно грыз карандаш, поглядывая на часы. Все его мысли неотступно были заняты не кем иным, как Парком. Он вновь вспомнил инцидент, произошедший на кухне.  
Если все время спокойный, хладнокровный и уравновешенный Вейлон так сорвался, выкрикнув настолько грубые и неприятные слова, то… очевидно, всё было совсем плохо. Глускин осознал это только сейчас, в окружении манекенов, облаченных в созданные им свадебные платья. Плохо – это даже, как оказалось, было не вполне точным словом.  
Отшвырнув в сторону изгрызенный карандаш, Глускин схватился за мобильник, принявшись искать в нём потерянный среди сотни рабочих номеров нужный. Отыскав его, он нажал на кнопку вызова. Ответ на другом конце провода не заставил себя долго ждать.  
— Да?  
— Элизабет Парк? Это Эдди… Эдди Глускин.  
— Простите, кто? Ах, Вы… Конечно, кто же еще может называть меня по прежней фамилии... Чем обязана?  
— Мы не могли бы встретиться? Дело довольно важное.  
— Нет, боюсь, что нет. — В её голосе была очень сильная неуверенность. — У меня нет на это времени. Если оно настолько важное, мистер Глускин, Вам придётся обойтись телефонным разговором. В чём дело?  
— Что ж… Я хотел поговорить с Вами о Вейлоне.  
— Что с ним?  
Услышав этот короткий, и, казалось, непринуждённый вопрос, Глускин сразу понял: Лизе что-то известно, иначе вопрос бы она так не ставила. Его сердце тревожно забилось в груди.  
— Примерно тот же вопрос я хотел задать и Вам. В последнее время он… очень странно себя ведёт. Я подумал, может, такое уже бывало раньше, поэтому и позвонил Вам.  
— Нельзя ли немного конкретнее? — Даже по телефону Эдди услышал, что голос Лизы немного смягчился, но он уловил в нём плохо скрытую тревогу.  
— Не случалось ли с ним резких приступов тревоги или беспричинного страха? Не снились ли ему кошмары, после которых ему очень долго нужно было приходить в себя?  
— О, так вы ничего не знаете?  
— Нет.  
— А уверены, что хотите? — Эдди вновь почувствовал некоторую неуверенность в словах Лизы и понял, что то, что ему предстоит услышать, будет не самым приятным известием.  
— Конечно, чёрт побери, уверен! Я бы не стал звонить Вам, если бы это было не так! — И действительно: Лиза была последним человеком, которому Эдди хотелось бы звонить в случае чего.  
На том конце провода раздался вздох.  
— Я поняла, не кричите. Дело Ваше. Да, разумеется, они ему снились... Он с самого детства страдал расстройствами сна.  
— И в чём же была их причина? Они прекратились? Как?  
— Слишком много вопросов сразу.  
— Извините.  
— Ничего, я понимаю – Вы ведь за него волнуетесь. Хочу сразу предупредить: я не психиатр. То, что Вы сейчас услышите, - исключительно мои собственные соображения, рассказы Вейлона и недомолвки врачей. К слову сказать, я никогда им не доверяла.  
— Так… что было причиной?  
— Полагаю, то, что его мать была психопаткой. Она отказывалась от лечения, а на частные психиатрические клиники у семьи Вейлона не было денег. Конечно, его отец пытался пичкать жену дешёвыми препаратами, но всё было без толку. Врачи лишь посмеивались над ситуацией, но сделать ничего без её согласия не могли и не хотели. В сущности, им всем было наплевать. Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока миссис Парк в приступе агрессии не попыталась убить мужа.  
— Убить?.. — потрясенно выдохнул Эдди. Делая этот звонок, он явно не рассчитывал получить такую информацию.  
— Она едва не задушила его кухонным полотенцем, представляете? Насколько я знаю, муж её был тогда в весьма нетрезвом состоянии, скорее всего, это и спровоцировало её. Сейчас, думая об этом, я не удивлена, что у Вейлона и самого крыша поехала… Мало кто, став свидетелем такого случая в собственной семье, остаётся в здравом рассудке – и вполне понятно, почему. Возможно, это произошло прямо на его глазах. Да и чёрт знает, что происходило с ним до этого инцидента.  
Эти слова громом отозвались в голове Глускина.  
— А чем именно страдала его мать?  
— Шизофренией, насколько я помню. Я понимаю, к чему этот вопрос, но всё не так. Не знаю, правда, к лучшему или же нет... Шизофрения передаётся по наследству, но уже само по себе это явление довольно редкое, а шанс, что у ребёнка от матери-шизофренички будет тот же диагноз, критически близок к нулю. Это заболевание передаётся куда чаще через поколение и исключительно по материнской линии, то есть от бабушки к внукам.  
Эдди с неимоверным трудом справился с волнением в собственном голосе.  
— Вы подозрительно много знаете даже для бывшей жены, не находите?  
— Нет, не нахожу. До отношений мы с Вейлоном много лет были очень близкими друзьями, и он рассказывал мне абсолютно всё. Сожалею, если у вас не так же, но это не моя вина. Ко всему прочему, мистер Глускин, я врач. Оттуда и познания: в нашем колледже тема, связанная с психиатрией, рассматривалась довольно подробно.  
— Вы сказали, Вейлон… был не в себе после случая с родителями. Что Вы имели в виду?  
— То и имела. Тогда он был еще совсем ребёнком, и на явные отклонения никто не обратил внимания – все подумали, что это обычные детские выходки, вроде истерической реакции на предмет, который родители ребёнку трогать запретили. К тому же, в его семье произошло такое... Однако на деле всё было сложнее. Болезнь, то есть, это странное состояние, оно не прогрессировало, однако и не оставляло его. Кошмары снились ему периодически, время от времени, но не постоянно. Понятия не имею, что было тому причиной, но в итоге он едва не покончил с собой – умышленно наглотался каких-то сильнодействующих антибиотиков. Его тогда едва вытащили, он очень долгое время пролежал под капельницей. После его все-таки положили в клинику. Не знаю, отчего его там лечили и какими методами, но, кажется, врачи и понятия не имели, что происходит с Вейлоном. Одни считали, что он шизофреник, как его мать, - этим можно было объяснить то, что Вейлон едва не расстался с жизнью по собственной воле. К тому же, нередкие кошмары... Другие считали, что у него синдром Аспергера – ведь он избегал смотреть людям в глаза, не реагировал ни на что, да и в целом был, похоже, слишком замкнут для ребёнка своих лет. Кратко говоря, признаки этих двух психических заболеваний были налицо, однако проблемой было то, что два этих расстройства были несовместимы по многим показателям. К тому же, и шизофреники, и аутисты редко проявляют признаки агрессии, а вот у Вейлона вспышки довольно тяжёлого раздражения и иногда самой настоящей злобы были какое-то время достаточно часты. И врачи зашли в тупик: от чего же лечить? Но они всё же справились, не знаю, как... Однако лечение имело свои недостатки: оно спровоцировало потеряю памяти. Когда Вейлона выписали, он не помнил, ни почему оказался в больнице, ни почему рядом нет матери. Возможно, оно и к лучшему: многие захотели бы стереть из своей памяти подобные вещи.  
— Откуда же Вы всё это знаете, если Вейлон ничего не помнит?  
— Вейлону снова пришлось лечь в клинику. Мы уже поженились к этому времени. Обо всём этом рассказал его лечащий врач.  
— Снова?.. — повторил Эдди за ней упавшим голосом. — То есть, болезнь вернулась?  
— Видимо, так. Однако врач не дал толкового объяснения тому, что происходит с моим мужем. Коротко говоря, и в этот раз никто ничего не знал. Через год Вейлона выписали. Он снова ничего не помнил... Может, его подвергали какому-то гипнозу, я не знаю. Как я уже сказала, Вейлон был убеждён, что проходил лечение только из-за какого-то нервного срыва, полученного им на работе. Признаюсь Вам честно, мистер Глускин: я не хотела провести остаток жизни с психопатом, который посреди ночи может начать душить меня полотенцем. Конечно, врачи говорили, что шизофрения и аутизм не предполагают проявления в характере склонности к насилию, сказали, что в этот раз он вылечился окончательно, но откуда им было это знать, если они даже не смогли определить заболевание?! Но даже если Вейлон и был для окружающих совершенно безобиден… Мне было слишком тяжело отправлять его в клинику в первый раз, не думаю, что я смогла бы вторично пройти через подобное. Как бы там ни было, я подала на развод и просто уехала. Сбежала, если говорить прямо. Сказала Вейлону, что нашла другого, хоть это и было неправдой. Я всё ещё любила его - таким, какой он есть.  
— Любили, но разбили ему сердце, — на автомате сказал Глускин, хотя мысли его были заняты совершенно иным вопросом. Плевать он уже хотел на эту Лизу, которая бросила Вейлона в самый трудный момент его жизни.  
— Я знаю. Но таков был мой выбор. Кто-то из нас должен был пострадать. Я решила уберечь от этого себя, а не его. Наверное, я всегда любила себя больше, чем кого бы то ни было. — Однако в её голосе ясно чувствовалась вина.  
Повисла тишина. Эдди не знал, что и подумать. Неужели, исходя из слов Лизы, нужно было снова сдавать Вейлона в психушку? Но тот ведь так просил Эдди не поступать так с ним! Это вполне можно было посчитать предательством. Обманутым доверием. И Вейлон был бы в своём праве... Но разве был другой выход?..  
— Я не должен был оставлять его одного, — вдруг прошептал Глускин, до дрожи в пальцах сжимая в руках мобильный телефон.  
— Что?.. Вы уверены, что эта... болезнь вернулась? — Лиза всё-таки обрела голос, однако Глускин, не до слушав её, хрипло пробормотал:  
— Спасибо, Лиза, Вы мне очень помогли… Всего хорошего.  
— Мистер Глускин, постойте!.. — тонко и взволнованно вскрикнула Лиза, но он уже нажал на сброс, нервно потирая кончиком указательного пальца переносицу.  
Чёрт возьми, чем он думал вообще, оставляя Вейлона в таком состоянии в полном одиночестве?! Он должен быть рядом. Чем он, в таком случае, лучше Лизы?!  
Нервно выругавшись, Эдди вскочил из-за стола. Мгновение спустя он, выхватив из шкафа свой короткий бушлат и накинув его на плечи, уже выскочил из кабинета.  
— Эдди? Ты куда? — секретарша агентства, где работал Глускин, как раз направлялась в кабинет к шефу компании, неся на подносе две чашки кофе: одну для шефа, другую для клиента.  
— С дороги, Клэр, не до тебя! — грубо рявкнул Эдди, пролетая мимо и чуть не сбивая её с ног. Секретарша подпрыгнула, едва не пролив кофе на свою не маленьких размеров грудь, обтянутую плотной тканью белой блузы, но маневренно удержалась на огромных каблуках.  
— Но что мне сказать мистеру Шеперду?! — обиженно запищала Клэр ему вслед.  
— Что хочешь, то и говори! — отмахнулся от неё Глускин, выскакивая на улицу.

***

 

Тем временем Лиза встревожено отбросила телефон. Чёрт возьми, и что только дёрнуло её отказаться от встречи?  
«Вот и сиди теперь, беспокойся, — огрызнулась она сама на себя, — раз времени на встречу у тебя не нашлось!»  
Светло-рыжий кот, вспрыгнув к ней на колени, встревожено мяукнул, заглядывая в глаза и чуть помахивая длинным пушистым хвостом.  
— Я ведь не отвечаю за него, — сказала она, почёсывая кота за ухом. — Больше нет… Так почему же я так беспокоюсь?  
Спустив кота на пол, она раздраженно поднялась с дивана и подошла к зеркалу. Забрав длинные чёрные волосы в хвост, она вздохнула.  
— И что же мне делать, Бакс? — обратилась она к коту, который в последнее время был едва ли не единственным её собеседником и советчиком. Он, разумеется, ничего не ответил, лишь только мяукнул, услышав свою кличку.  
— Вот и я не знаю.  
Судя по встревоженному голосу этого Глускина, Вейлон действительно был в беде. И Лиза всё думала: а вдруг он снова попытается покончить жизнь самоубийством? С прошлого раза прошло уже, конечно, немало времени, однако… кто знает, что происходит у него в голове?  
В конце концов, подгоняемая тревожными мыслями, Лиза вышла из дома. Она не простила бы себе, если бы с Вейлоном вновь что-то случилось. Как бы там ни было, она всё еще любила его, поэтому решила оказать любую посильную помощь. Помимо прочего, он навсегда останется её другом, пусть даже сам он, наверное, так уже давно не считает. Вот только как-то её примут, особенно в такой ситуации?.. Но с этим вопросом она решила подождать.  
В машине было ужасно холодно, и она продрогла до костей, пока добиралась до шоссе. Увидев, сколько на дороге машин, Лиза нервно ударила в пол небольшим каблуком.  
— Чёрт, — выругалась она, замедляя движение своей машины. Но это шоссе было единственным, которое могло привести её к дому Вейлона, поэтому выбирать не приходилось.

***

 

На дорогах были ужасные пробки, поэтому от работы до дома Эдди добрался за два или даже больше часа. От парковки к дому он почти бежал, полы его пальто развевались на холодном осеннем ветру.  
Где-то вдалеке сверкнула молния, озарив яркой вспышкой тёмные из-за туч небеса.  
Когда Глускин всё же добрался до дома, то его напугала стоящая там кромешная темнота.  
— Вейлон?.. — позвал он, но ответом ему была лишь тишина.  
С трудом на ощупь найдя в спальне выключатель, Эдди зажёг свет.  
Никого в ней не обнаружив, он подавил тревожный вздох.  
«Боже, не мог же он уйти куда-то на ночь глядя?..» — только и успел подумать он, как вдруг за спиной раздался зловещий щелчок.  
Эдди резко развернулся на каблуках ботинок и вздрогнул. Прямо перед ним стоял Вейлон, направляя прямо ему в лицо пистолет.  
— Господи!.. Откуда у тебя… — Но, заметив красивую рукоять оружия, Эдди узнал свой пистолет, который ему давно подарил кто-то из коллег. А он и забыл про него совсем! — Что ты делаешь?.. — Вопрос в такой обстановке прозвучал крайне глупо. — Тебе… приснился очередной кошмар?  
Вейлон сначала не издал ни звука, потом, крепче сжав в руке пистолет, стиснул зубы.  
— Ты… ты! — рявкнул вдруг он так, что Эдди чуть попятился. — ТЫ это сделал!  
— Что сделал? — Глускин очень растерялся. Спеша домой, он, конечно, и представлял самые неудачные исходы, но… даже далеко не такие.  
Палец Вейлона дрогнул на спусковом крючке, и он,сжав челюсти, что было силы надавил на него. Эдди даже не успел понять что происходит, лишь испуганно выдохнул.  
Но за нажатием на курок последовали лишь щёлчок и тишина.  
Осечка!  
Вейлон растерянно уставился на пистолет в собственных руках, но мгновением позже остервенело передёрнул затвор оружия.  
— Она пришла помочь! Спасти меня! А ты убил её! — резко взвыл он.  
— Кого?.. — спросил Эдди, почти не дыша. Он не сомневался, что, умудрись он как-нибудь разозлить Вейлона, точно получит в лицо пулю. Второй раз ему уже вряд ли так повезёт...  
— Не прикидывайся! Лизу!  
— Лизу? Да на кой она мне сдалась?! Мы разговаривали с ней по телефону буквально пару часов назад, и она в полном порядке!  
— Заткнись! — взвизгнул Вейлон. Его руки отчаянно затряслись, однако он крепко держал в пальцах пистолет, уверенно направляя его в лицо Эдди. — Не желаю тебя слышать! Ты всё лжёшь! Ты убил её! Убил! Что сделала ОНА? Наши с ней дети...  
— У вас никогда не было детей! Послушай, Вейлон, ты не в себе. Ты… у тебя сложилось неверное мнение. Это всё из-за кошмаров, ты ведь знаешь это где-то в глубине души. Если ты постараешься, ты поймешь, о чём я. Хочешь, я позвоню ей? Ты убедишься в том, что она жива, успокоишься и мы поговорим нормально... — Глускин потянул руку к карману пальто, собираясь вытащить мобильник, однако вторично дёрнувшийся на спусковом крючке указательный палец Вейлона заставил его замереть.  
— Только дёрнись – пристрелю! — срывающимся голосом воскликнул Парк. — Второй раз осечки уже не будет!  
Эдди замер, после чего хрипло заговорил:  
— Ты не сможешь…  
— Хочешь убедиться? — истерично оскалился программист. Эдди с изумлением заметил, что у того в глазах стоят слёзы. Но его руки, наконец, перестали дрожать, и теперь он держал пистолет вполне уверенно. И тогда Эдди поверил. Понял, что он сможет выстрелить ещё раз. Тот, прежний Вейлон – ни за что. А этот – ещё как. — За мою Лизу…  
«Что же мне делать, если он правда верит в то, о чём говорит? — подобные мысли вихрем проносились в голове Эдди. Он стоял так, что выбить оружие из рук Вейлона, не получив пулю в лицо, было невозможно. — Что, чёрт возьми, мне делать?!».  
— Я просто… хочу знать… почему она?.. Чем она заслужила это?!  
Набрав посредством вдоха побольше воздуха в лёгкие, Глускин медленно и уверенно принялся говорить, стараясь скрыть свой страх в голосе:  
— Вейлон. Она в порядке. Жива и здорова. Да и ты не виделся с ней уже несколько лет – вы ведь развелись. При чём тут она, Вейлон? — Эдди постоянно повторял его имя, словно так пытался докричаться до настоящего Парка. — Скажи: разве я похож на человека, который смог бы совершить убийство?  
— Да, похож! — последовал весьма уверенный выкрик. — Потому что ты именно он и есть!  
Эдди нервно вздохнул. Время шло, и с каждой минутой ситуация не только ничуть не улучшалась, но и обострялась.  
— Мы ведь любим друг друга, — еле слышно пробормотал Эдди. Его слова отозвались в глазах Вейлона отчётливым недоумением и недоверием, а потом и злобой. — Может, ты и не помнишь этого, но прошу, поверь мне.  
— Нет!  
— У тебя, — не обращая внимания на яростный ответ, Глускин запнулся, подбирая слова, — расстройство сна. Это просто кошмары… Всё, что ты видел... То есть, всё плохое, что ты помнишь – это неправда. Ты просто немного… не здоров. У тебя и раньше такое было. Прошу тебя, пожалуйста, поверь!  
— Ни за что! Это не может быть неправдой! Невозможно прожить во сне целую жизнь!  
— Потому что это и не было твоей жизнью! Твоё настоящее – это я! — в конце концов зарычал Глускин. — Просто опусти пистолет, Вейлон. Я обещал, что не оставлю тебя и буду всячески оберегать, и слово своё сдержу.  
— Заткнись! — голос Вейлона вновь возвысился до истеричного. — Ты урод, ненормальный монстр!  
Эдди понял, что медлить больше нельзя. Он сделал осторожный, едва заметный шаг вперёд. Но Вейлон заметил это, напрягся, указательный палец его правой руки чуть-чуть надавил на спусковой крючок. Но выстрела не последовало. Может, у Глускина ещё был шанс?..  
— Ты обожаешь компьютеры, едва ли не нянчишься с ними, как с маленькими детьми, — вновь заговорил он, с каждым словом подбираясь на миллиметр ближе. Он старался выглядеть спокойным, пытался, чтобы каждое движение его было плавным. Но его сердце бешено стучало, и Эдди казалось, что звук от него заглушает его собственные слова. Если ничего не получится, если Парк не поверит… Это последний шанс. — Очень злишься, когда твою работу не ценят и называют бесполезной. Ты любишь классическую музыку, море, ночные костры. Твой любимый цвет – фиолетовый, а время года – весна. В школе ты плохо учился по всем предметам, кроме информатики, физики и математики, а ещё терпеть не мог иностранные языки. Скажи, Вейлон, откуда я знаю всё это? Это ведь чистая правда, верно? Так откуда? Ты мне всё это рассказывал несколько лет назад. Помнишь?  
Но Вейлон молчал, лишь дыхание его выдавало волнение да расширившиеся зрачки. Но злоба из его взгляда почти исчезла, и Эдди понял, что идёт он по верному пути. Сделав вперёд еще шаг, Глускин медленно начал поднимать руку к пистолету. Теперь он мог свободно до него дотянуться.  
— А помнишь нашу первую встречу? Шёл дождь. Ты впервые забрёл в район, где раньше жил и работал я, и почти сразу же умудрился заблудиться. Ходил туда-сюда по нескольку раз, никак не мог сориентироваться, однако почему-то так и не спросил ни у кого дорогу. Я тогда тоже был там. Опоздал на собеседование, не получил работу и теперь просто сидел на лавке, за глаза поливая грязью всех проходящих мимо людей, в том числе и тебя. А потом мне надоело лицезреть твою растерянную физиономию, и я решил помочь. Оказалось, что ты даже не удосужился запомнить или хотя бы записать свой адрес. Улицу как раз переименовали, и ты помнил только старое название. Ты был таким забавным, и мне так хотелось тебе помочь, что, пытаясь вспомнить название твоей улицы, мы просидели в моей машине несколько часов... Это была словно идея-фикс. Я забыл об всех своих неудачах в этот день и лишь пытался устранить твою. И меня так очаровали тогда твои глаза. — Эдди пристально вгляделся в них, пытаясь уловить в них проблески воспоминаний. Что-то там было, но этого явно было недостаточно. — Вспоминай, Вейлон, прошу тебя, ты должен вспомнить.  
Одной рукой Эдди обхватил рукой ствол пистолета, другой – напряжённое запястье Вейлона. Он хотел было вытянуть оружие из его рук, однако тот держал очень крепко, вцепившись так, что костяшки пальцев уже давно побелели.  
"Ну же, Вейлон, — отчаянно думал Эдди, — давай!"  
Осторожно Эдди начал опускать руку Вейлона ниже, прочь от своего лица. Когда дуло пистолета уже смотрело ему в грудь, Эдди продолжил, всё так же осторожно подбирая слова и медленно, миллиметр за миллиметром опуская пистолет:  
— А потом мы зашли в кафе. Я заказал кофе, а ты – сок. Морковный, чёрт его побери, сок. — Эдди тихо рассмеялся, и Парк вздрогнул. Он смотрел куда-то в сторону, и в глазах его теперь плескалось столько боли, что сердце Глускина непроизвольно сжалось от непреодолимой жалости. Он, не убирая одну руку с пистолета, второй потянулся к лицу Вейлона, кончиками пальцев коснувшись его лица, после чего ладонью погладив по щеке. — Я спросил: "Как ты можешь пить такую дрянь?!", а ты...  
— А я обиделся, — глухо прошептал Вейлон. Эдди радостно улыбнулся и облегченно перевёл дух. Он всё-таки вспомнил, победа! Эдди потянул пистолет из рук Вейлона, дуло которого смотрело ему в живот. Не тут-то было.  
ВЫСТРЕЛ.  
Тёмно-красное пятно крови медленно, но верно расползалось по белоснежной ткани рубашки Глускина. Две пары голубых глаз, наполненные ужасом, встретились лишь на миг.  
А потом пистолет с грохотом упал на пол. 

***

 

Лиза остановила машину около до боли знакомого ей дома. Когда-то и она жила в нём… С тех самых пор он ничуть не изменился. Быть может, лишь капельку обветшала крыша, но в целом всё осталось в прежнем виде.  
В доме горел свет.  
Лиза нервно вздохнула и взглянула на себя в зеркало заднего вида. От того, что она в нём увидела, настроение не улучшилось: прямые тёмно-каштановые волосы, убранные в не очень аккуратный хвост на затылке, чуть размазавшаяся по векам тушь, стёртая блекло-красная помада, совсем невыразительные глаза, нос картошкой да пухлые щёки. Сама она всегда считала свою внешность крайне непривлекательной.  
«И что только Вейлон нашёл во мне когда-то?..» — Лиза горько усмехнулась. Он всегда говорил, что она очень красива. Не так, как красивы топ-модели или всемирно известные актрисы, а совсем по-другому. Он любил говорить, что у неё есть особая красота. Настоящая и ничем не испорченная.  
От воспоминаний почему-то затошнило, и девушка поспешила выкинуть неугодные мысли из головы. Она сама поставила точку в их отношениях. Так какой был смысл сидеть, вспоминая дела давно минувших дней? Прошлого не вернуть. Увы...  
В очередной раз вздохнув, но уже решительно, Лиза вышла из машины и уверенно направилась в сторону дома. Только после того, как она трижды нажала на дверной звонок, и за этим не последовало никакого ответа, она заметила, что дверь в дом приоткрыта. Неуверенно толкнув её от себя, она перешагнула порог дома.  
— Мистер Глускин? — негромко позвала она в тишину, которая напрягала, давила на неё со всех сторон. Тишина эта была какой-то уж слишком зловещей и неправдоподобной. Она почувствовала: что-то не так. Её голос показался ей напряжённым писком. — Вейлон?..  
Не получив ответа, она прошла по направлению к комнате, в которой горел свет. Звук от удара её каблуков гулко разносился по всему пространству.  
Она увидела его сразу. Дрожащего, прижимающего руки к лицу, сидящего в самом углу комнаты.  
Слова приветствия комком застряли у неё в горле, словно камень. Речь вернулась к ней только через минуту.  
— Здравствуй, Вейлон, — очень мягко сказала она, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрогнул. — Как ты?  
Однако Вейлон даже не поднял головы, взгляд его был устремлён куда-то вниз, в сторону. Проследив за ним, Лиза сделала шаг назад и, неожиданно даже для самой себя, истошно завопила.  
На полу, в луже тёмно-алой крови лежал Эдди Глускин. Пистолет, небрежно валяющийся рядом с Парком, не оставлял сомнений касательно того, что произошло.  
Вейлон никак не отреагировал на визг бывшей жены. Он что-то беззвучно шептал, впиваясь короткими ногтями рук во влажное от слёз лицо.  
Лиза метнулась назад, в коридор, а из него – на улицу. Лишь когда холодный ветер ударил ей в лицо, она разрыдалась – громко и истерично, завывая на всю округу. Но уже в следующий миг сумела взять в себя в руки. Бросившись к машине, она достала из оставленной там сумочки мобильник и набрала 911.  
Перед глазами у неё всё еще стоял забившийся в угол Вейлон, пистолет и залитый кровью Эдди.  
С неба хлынул дождь.

***

 

2 года спустя

Эдди сидел за самым дальним двухместным столиком бара, скрытого в тени сцены. Она, как бывает в небогатых заведениях подобного типа, была «для всего»: был на ней и стриптизёрский шест, и барабанная установка, и скромный диджейский пульт.  
Сегодня его выписали из больницы после того рокового ранения в живот, которое в корне изменило его. И далеко не в лучшую сторону...  
Атмосфера была не из приятных: в воздухе витали запахи пива и сигарет, отовсюду слышался пьяный смех местных завсегдатаев, однако Эдди, казалось, это ничуть не смущало: он был так погружён в свои раздумья, что и не заметил, как на стул рядом «приземлилась» какая-то девица.  
— Эй, ты чё, на свадьбу приперся, женишок? — в этот же миг заржали за соседним столиком какие-то парни, видимо, обратив внимание на одежду Эдди: на нём были идеально отглаженные брюки, белая рубашка, тёмно-синий галстук-бабочка и точно такого же цвета смокинг.  
— Не обращай внимания на этих дурачков, — нежно и заискивающе промурлыкала незнакомка. — Здесь не занято?  
Эдди хмыкнул что-то отрицательное. Взгляд его был прикован к вырезке из газеты двухлетней давности, а губы беззвучно повторяли: «Маунт Мэссив».  
— Что это?  
Эдди резко перевернул газету с черно-белыми изображениями его самого и Вейлона. После этого он сложил лист вчетверо и убрал его в карман брюк.  
— Что пьёшь? — настойчиво протянула девушка, и, потянув руку с наманикюренными ноготками к стакану, добавила: — Угостишь даму?  
— Морковным соком? — бесцветно ответил Глускин. На дне его бокала действительно оставалась не самая приятная на вкус субстанция оранжевого цвета.  
Он ненавидел морковный сок с того самого дня, как очнулся в больнице. Однако регулярно пил эту мерзость, чтобы помнить. Чтобы не забыть. Чтобы не переставать осознавать всё произошедшее. Каждый день он через силу давился чёртовым морковным соком именно с этой целью.  
Девушка заливисто засмеялась, привлекая к себе внимание посетителей бара. Впрочем, только после этого и Эдди всё-таки посмотрел на неё. На ней была надета невероятно короткая розовая юбка в складку да вульгарный леопардовый топ, а на ногах были ярко-красные туфли с длиннющими шпильками. Всё это не оставляло сомнений в том, какого рода была её профессия.  
Но Эдди волновало не это. Он обратил внимание только на её нежно-голубые глаза, светлые волосы, невысокий рост и стройную фигуру… Она была так похожа на него. На миг он даже полюбил её... но всего лишь на миг. Любовь обернулась острым отголоском зарождавшегося чувства ненависти.  
— Ты такой грустный, — без всякого стеснения прошептала девушка. — Может, пойдем? Я смогу развеять любую твою печаль, обещаю.  
И она игриво потянула Эдди за руку к выходу. Тот встал, поколебавшись, и покорно двинулся следом, не сказав ни слова. Девица, воодушевленная успехом, что-то заигрывающее ворковала ему на ухо, ловко протискиваясь сквозь толпу, но он оставался холоден ко всему.  
— Где твоя машина? Мы сможем поехать к тебе, — на улице улыбнулась девушка вульгарно напомаженными красной помадой губами. Эдди вновь, уже в свете тусклых фонарей, посмотрел в её глаза. Как же красиво сочетались они с её волосами! У него перехватило дыхание. Сердце вновь наполнило какое-то странное, ноющее чувство, но тут же его сменила непонятная ярость – тупая и жестокая. Ненависть вернулась.  
— Дальше, — глухо бросил Эдди. На сей раз он уж сам грубо потянул девушку за собой по тёмному и совершенно безлюдному переулку. Когда они оказались почти в самой его глубине, Глускин вдруг резко прижал девушку к грязной кирпичной стене. Та взвизгнула от неожиданности, но мгновенно взяла себя в руки и тут же потянулась к нему губами, однако тот скривился от резко нахлынувшего отвращения.  
— Шлюха, — вдруг прорычал он. Что-то отвратительно чёрное всколыхнулось в его душе, отразилось во взгляде. Довольно приятные черты лица девицы для него словно обезобразились, а голубые глаза теперь казались серыми. — Ты не похожа на него. Ты - уродина, тупая шлюха!  
Её глаза расширились, она побледнела, словно почувствовала: происходит что-то неладное. Она слишком поздно заметила опасный проблеск металла в его руках, дёрнулась, попытавшись оттолкнуть Глускина, но тщетно – так сильно прижал он её к грязной стене. Боль от соприкосновения с ней сковала девушку.  
— Что Вы делаете? — в страхе вскрикнула она, разом растеряв всю свою непринуждённость. Потом она закричала, но её крик одиноко пронёсся волною по пустынной подворотне.  
Глускин почувствовал непреодолимое желание убить, всем своим существом ощутил эту необъяснимую жажду крови. Хотелось растерзать это светловолосое и голубоглазое существо, которое он по глупой ошибке счёл похожим на Вейлона… Он словно слышал, как колотится сердечко в её груди, и положил на то место свою ладонь. Приятное чувство. Новое и пока неизведанное.  
Эдди улыбнулся и воткнул нож точно в её сонную артерию, вскрыв её. Горячая кровь брызнула фонтаном прямо ему в лицо и на ворот рубашки.  
Глускин счёл, что это очень приятное ощущение.  
Вскрик застыл на губах девушки, а ноги подогнулись. Тёмная кровь текла по её белоснежной тонкой шее.  
Следующий удар пришелся глубоко в живот, чуть повыше паха. Резким и почти что лёгким движением правой руки он распорол её живот почти до низа грудной клетки. Что-то тёплое и скользкое коснулось рук Глускина. Он отдёрнул руку с ножом, и тело упало на асфальт. Тусклый свет уличного фонаря осветил наполовину выпавшие из брюха кишки. Когда конвульсивная дрожь, прошедшая по телу девушки, затихла где-то в кончиках её пальцев, Эдди склонился над ней и вытащил из её волос голубую ленту. Кровь отразилась алым цветом в его глазах.  
— Тебе идёт красный намного больше, чем голубой. Я подарил тебе немножечко красных оттенков. Но ты всё еще некрасива. Не так, как он...  
Не сказав больше ни слова, он поднялся на ноги и направился вперёд, не оборачиваясь. Свободной рукой он достал из кармана ту самую сложенную страницу газеты, которую всего несколько минут назад читал в баре.  
«Вейлон Парк, обвинённый в попытке убийства, признан невменяемым!» — кричали огромные буквы в самом её верху. К статье прилагалась пара чёрно-белых фотографий. На одной было огромное, величественное здание, явно старого типа постройки. Подпись под фотографией гласила: «Психиатрическая лечебница Маунт Мэссив».  
Рядом была размещена фотография самого Вейлона. Глускин прикоснулся пальцами к снимку и очень нежно мурлыкнул что-то себе под нос.

***

 

Вейлон сидел на полу в своей камере, прижимаясь спиной к стене. Хотелось заткнуть уши, лишь бы не слышать безумных воплей страдающих пациентов. Или, вернее будет сказать, подопытных. Где-то вдалеке слышался противный заискивающий голос доктора Трагера, которого Парк ненавидел всем сердцем. Добраться бы ему до ножниц да вонзить их ему прямо в сердце! Чтобы больше ни одно мерзкое слово не слетело с его губ… Просто хотелось заставить пожалеть его о том, что он творит. Его, да за одно ещё и всех «Меркоффцев» во главе с этим душегубом, Джереми Блэром - поганым дружком Трагера.  
Впрочем, вряд ли такие люди были способны на столь сложное чувство, как сожаление.  
Вейлон уже не боялся. Всё самое ужасное, что могло произойти… оно уже произошло. Он почти смирился. Вот только в непродолжительные часы сна кошмары всё так же продолжали преследовать его, но и к ним бывший программист почти привык. Неудивительно - два года прошло.  
По прибытию в Маунт Мэссив Вейлон с лёгкостью узнал психиатрическую лечебницу из своих кошмаров. Да и как было не узнать? Он ведь уже бывал здесь даже наяву. Давно, когда власть «Меркофф» здесь была ещё не так сильна, в далёком детстве, воспоминания о котором возвращались к нему с каждым днём.  
Его лихорадило. Он расчесал свои руки почти до крови, вены на них ужасно вздулись из-за переизбытка введённого долбанным Трагером препарата, который, как предполагалось, был посредником между подопытными и двигателем морфогенетического кондиционирования. Точнее, "должен был быть". Но польза от него всё-таки была: он достаточно действенно подавлял излишнюю агрессивность подопытных, вызванную какими-то другими меркоффскими препаратами, "превращая" людей в овощи.  
К камере Вейлона подошёл санитар. Стоял он непозволительно близко: должно быть, его только-только приняли на работу. Что странно, потому что новичков редко пускали в блоки для заключенных. Наверное, этот человек отличился, как-то доказал свою преданность корпорации...  
В любом случае, никто никогда не подходил к "клеткам" ближе, чем на метр: не очень приятно, когда сзади тебя за горло хватает буйный, пытаясь задушить. Однажды у одного из пациентов это получилось. Тот безумно заржал на весь блок, когда тело санитара упало на пол. Это произошло в соседней камере, ночью. Бедняга-санитар (хотя Вейлону ничуть не было его жаль) не успел издать ни звука. Тот, кто его задушил, кстати, так и не вернулся в камеру. Должно быть, его усыпили, как бешеную собаку, или пустили в расход... По крайней мере, Вейлон больше никогда его не видел.  
Впрочем, Парка, в отличие от других пациентов-заключенных, сам санитар ничуть не волновал. Его заинтересовала только зажатая в его руках газета недельной давности. В этой чёртовой лечебнице у него не было никаких связей с внешним миром вот уже два года.  
Тихо, словно змея, Вейлон скользнул к решётке, стараясь, чтобы его отощавшее тело не отбрасывало слишком заметную тень. Преодолев разделяющие его и санитара несколько метров, Парк резко вцепился грязными воспалёнными пальцами в газету и изо всех оставшихся сил потянул её к себе. Санитар от неожиданности разжал пальцы, и газета упала в камеру.  
— Сукин ты сын! — испуганно и зло выругался санитар, отскакивая от решетки. Вейлон же забился в самый дальний угол, разворачивая местную газету с таким трепетом, словно в руках у него был древний манускрипт.  
Первая полоса блистала не самыми радужными новостями.  
Вейлон прищурил воспалённые глаза, с трудом вычитывая предисловие статьи:  
«Волна жестоких убийств захлестнула Колорадо. У полиции нет ни зацепок, ни версий. Ни одного свидетеля и выжившего.  
Единственная известная нашей газете деталь преступлений – то, что все жертвы – и мужчины, и женщины - были невысокими, стройными, светловолосыми и голубоглазыми.  
Профайлеры из криминалистического отдела ФБР, как нашему корреспонденту удалось выяснить, выдвинули свою рабочую версию мотивов убийцы: неразделённая или несчастная любовь к конкретному человеку со схожими параметрами. В психологическом портрете неизвестного ясно значится: невменяем. Также известно, что у него есть определённый маршрут: он следует строго на север от Денвера».  
По мере прочтения статьи по лицу Вейлона расползалась едкая, почти истерическая улыбка. В конце концов он разразился отчаянным, хрипловатым смехом, переполошив тем самым всех пациентов по соседству.  
Через несколько минут санитар, у которого Вейлон украл газету, вернулся в сопровождении Трагера и двух амбалов-охранников с дубинками. Они, предварительно ударив его разрядом из электрошокера, ловко нацепили на него смирительную рубашку и потащили вниз, в подземную лабораторию.  
Парк всё так же заливался безумным хохотом, беззвучно повторяя: «Он придёт за мной, он будет здесь совсем скоро». Амбалы по приказу Трагера приложили Парка лицом об пол. Только после того, как он замолк, его потащили дальше, однако улыбка никак не желала сходить с разбитых губ Вейлона.  
Когда его привязали к креслу, он зажмурился, стараясь не глядеть в огромный монитор на потолке.  
— Все вы... — вдруг пробормотал Вейлон, но замолк: так непривычно прозвучал собственный голос, которого он не слышал уже почти два года. Доктор Трагер изумленно крякнул что-то, фиксируя его руки: он никогда ещё не слышал, чтобы Вейлон разговаривал в стенах лечебницы, тот вообще не проявлял никаких эмоций с тех самых пор, как ему начали «промывать мозги».  
— Все вы полетите к чертям... — клацнул Вейлон зубами с таким взглядом, словно ему что-то было известно. Он снова чувствовал подступающую всё ближе угрозу. — Очень-очень скоро. 

End.


End file.
